I am Sorry
by Kuro49
Summary: Harry tells Draco he is sorry, but for what, the reason is unclear. Draco refuse to accept, but it only brings out a past incident. An apology without a cause. Harry x Draco.


This is my first HP fic, so please bear with me. This is a Harry x Draco story, don't like then don't read. Hope they are not too OCC. In Draco's POV of course. I don't own anything.

XXX

**I am Sorry**

XXX

"What the hell do you want?!" I glared at him.

"I want to talk." He plainly stated.

"I have nothing to say." I shot back coldly.

"I want to apologize." He said.

"For what?" I asked, raising a perfect blonde eyebrow.

He just shrugs like it didn't matter, his hand absentmindedly pushed his round glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose.

"Don't apologize if you don't even know what you are apologizing for." I told him as I rolled my eyes.

"I want to apologize for the incident last time." He said with a smile as he stared straight into my icy blue orbs.

"The incident…" My mind was working through all the incidents I had with Potter there, then my gaze harden as I remembered what he was talking about. I almost forgotten all about it, it has been at least a few months ago.

_I was walking down the hallway during lunch. Looking for Goyle and Crabbe as they told me they were around here somewhere. I frowned as I saw no one in the hallway. Then I heard chattering of a few voices, I merely just continued to walk as it was the paintings hanging on the walls._

_I turned the corner and ran right into another figure. _

_I landed hard on my ass. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. "Bloody hell…" I muttered as I looked up._

_There was Harry Potter of all people standing there._

"_Malfoy?" He looked down at me._

_I quickly stood up as I looked all around me, my books were scattered all over the ground. I frowned and sent a glare his way before bending down and started to gather the loose papers that were once bounded together neatly._

_And then I hear sounds of him bending down, I gazed to my left and there he was picking up my papers. I didn't say anything and merely continued with what I was doing._

_We both stood up as the last of the papers were picked up. I held out my hand for him to give me back my papers._

"_No thank you?" He asked with an amused smiled on his pale features._

"_Shut up Potter, you ran into me first." I accused him as I attempt to snatch my papers back._

_He held it out of my reach. I realized that he was now taller than me, been a while since I stood so close to him. When did he get so close?! My alert went straight up as I felt my back hit the wall. I had been absentmindedly backing up till now._

"_Potter, move." I roughly said._

_He shook his head, still with that amused smile on his face. I desperately wanted to slap that disgusting smile off of his face. His body had mine's pinned to the wall._

"_Want your papers?" He asked as his lips curled into a grin._

"_Give it." I glared at him._

"_Never notice you had such pretty eyes." He commented as his grin became wider._

"_Give it." I repeated, very annoyed._

"_Never notice you looked rather cute when you are so annoyed." His green orbs twinkled with amusement. He leaned his face closer to mine's, I stood there frozen._

_He wouldn't do that. I tried to convince myself._

_I heard loud foot steps coming our way._

_He pressed my papers into my chest as I felt something wet slide across the shell of my ear, then it struck me, he was licking my ear. I couldn't help but feel as my hair rose on ends._

"_See you around, __**Draco**__." He whispered quietly into my ear._

_I held on to my books and papers as Crabbe and Goyle appeared in my view. I turned my head, but Potter was long gone already._

"Don't apologize if you don't even mean it." I said with a cold glare at him, a slight tint of blush colored my cheeks.

"Why?" He said with a smirk as he leaned forward.

"An apology with no sincerity behind it is even worst then no apologies at all." I shook my head and crossed my arms across my chest, preventing him from getting too close.

"Well then," He tilted his head off to the side as he paused.

"Either way, I am still sorry." Then he added as an after thought, "even though I don't mean it at all."

"What is the worth, why are you wasting my time like this?" I huffed in annoyance.

He shrugs again; it is slowly angering me. The small closet he pulled me into was dark and cramp. I could only see the pale outline of his jaw and the way the lens of his glasses gave his green eyes an eerie glow. I just wanted to get out of here. I turned to leave but yet to be stopped when he grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Wait." He whispered.

"Why?" I asked him roughly, I didn't want to be any where near him.

"I want you to accept my apology." He said with hope. His eyes were glazed with a scary tint of truth, for a second I almost believed in his mock sincerity. I snorted and tried to shake my arm free, but to no avail.

"Keep wishing." I seethed at him.

"Why?" The way his lips curled, it was a mocking smile.

"I refuse to accept any apologies with nothing behind it."

"Alright." He sighed as he released his grasp on me. And just as I turned the door knob and let myself to freedom, he says something that made me freeze.

"I am sorry for giving you a kiss during your sleep last night."

My frame was frozen; the only thing in my mind was a huge question mark.

"What did you say?" I asked, my voice came out surprisingly calm. But inside my mind was like a storm, nothing calmed down enough for me to understand it.

"I am sorry, Malfoy." His thin pink lips whispered into my ear. I shivered as I realized how close he was to me.

I quickly pushed the door open; the fresh air from the hallway blew in my face.

I could feel as his smirk creeps upon his face. I slammed the door in his face and left without a single gaze back at him.

I don't know why but as I made my way to my next class I couldn't help but feel that my cheeks were flushed.

XXX

Hope you guys all liked that! Yesh, there wasn't any action or reaction from Draco… but what can you say? He doesn't like Harry that way… yet! Although Harry did came out kinda OCC XPP Hope I didn't do that bad of a job on my first HP fanfic. Well review?

Kuro


End file.
